Accusations and Propositions
by caherrangel15
Summary: He's arrogant and mean and i hated him until i didn't, until i got lost in the grey sea that are his eyes


Draco was sitting in the great hall. Amused as he watched. Granger and the weasel were having a little heart to heart, how sweet. He chuckled to himself.

"Bloody hell Hermione don't you ever get your nose out of those god damn books." Hermione just looked at him."I mean that's all you ever do you're so boring ,you never do anything fun all you ever do is sit in the library by yourself. "

"That's not true" she said,"Yes it is" he replied "You never do anything fun your so boring no wonder you don't have any other friends, let alone a boyfriend. No one else could deal with you." "I have fri" he cut her off then, "All you do is sit in the library and study that's all you ever do it's always homework this and essay that and I have to study for a test on a unit that we haven't even covered yet." His voice began to rise. Hermione didn't know what to say and as if almost on cue Ron said very slowly as if she was a child

"YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING FUN." She began to reply holding back her anger the best she could. "I am not a child Ronald." "Are you sure." He said through his clenched teeth. Then he seemed to rethink that. "Actually no you're right, you're not a child because at least children know how to have fun which if I recall you never have." Her voice grew louder as she began to speak,  
"I never do anything fun? What do you mean I never do anything fun what do you  
call following you two," (pointing at Potter) "around all the time, doing stupid stunts that almost get us expelled" she said although it seemed as if she could have screamed it. "I'd call it exactly that, following.

You never come up with anything fun on your own. You couldn't, even if you tried" Hermione started packing her bag now. "For fucks sake I wouldn't be surprise if you had your funeral in that bloody library. I can see it now," He looked up and spread his hands like his was visualizing something. "Hermione Granger died at 16 in the Hogwarts library on December fifth the doctors say she just didn't get out enough,this just in no one showed up to the funeral" he said with a cold stare.

Ginny looked as if she could slap her brother and Harry didn't look very happy either. But from across the room Draco had nearly spit out his drink from laughter.

Ron began again, "the only friends you have are books. No one wants to be friends with a book geek like you. No wonder the only relationships you had were with brainless bobble heads, no one else would date you because no else could stand you. Face it Hermione you're just a..." "Ron" Harry whispered, Weasley looked at him bewildered and then with recognition as he looked down at Hermione she had started to cry a single tear was rolling down her face and then another."Hermione I" he began but this time she cut him off "no" she said and walked out of the room although it looked as if she could have sprinted.

* * *

Draco stood, "where are you g" Parkinson began "I'm leaving", he snapped and was gone.

Draco was walking down a corridor as he thought. "Granger has friends that's what the three prats are for and of coarse she has had a couple of relationships every one knew that. Given(the weasel was right) they were brainless but...and he stopped him self. What do you care he said to himself you hate them,all of them. He moved a couple paces further down the corridor when he heard crying, "Granger?" He thought "time for some fun.

"When he found her she was in and empty class room. Draco leaned against the door frame smirking. When she was done crying she turned to leave and jumped making the smirk return to his face. "What do you want Malfoy" he looked down at her still smirking.

"Hmm?Oh nothing" he said feigning innocence and she must have believed it or at least was to upset to question him because she tried to leave. But when he didn't move she looked up at him and said, "can I help you."  
He replied coolly "probably but we can we do that later" he smirked at her and she glared at him in disgust. He chuckled softly and continued "I have a proposition for you" and she saw an expression of mischief cross his face but it was gone before she could comprehend that it was even there.

He continued. "You,according to the weasel, are boring and have no friends." She fidgeted a little but didn't say anything. "You also apparently are such a geek that no guy here would ever date you.

Well, I am obliviously the opposite of all those things." "Oh obliviously" she mock agreed. He flashed a quick smile and continued obliviously pleased with him self. "Making me perfect. But we already knew that",he said. "Perfect for what?" She stared at him questioningly. The smirk returned to his face and he replied ignoring her question."Well do you want my help or not Granger." 'Of course he didn't answer her question, he knew that she knew exactly what he meant.'. Hermione thought.

"What's in it for you" she asked. "Some homework a couple essays and..." The end of his sentence was incomprehensible."What was that last part" she asked "what nothing, that's all of it" he said obliviously lying but he wasn't gonna tell her so there was no use prying. "Do you want my help or not" he repeated his question from earlier. "No Malfoy I do not" she answered.

His eyes narrowed and he practically seethed with fury. Confused why he got so mad she just stared at him. Slowly he said through his clenched teeth "If you think for one minute you don't need my help you're wrong everyone in this school thinks that you're just Hermione Granger the quiet girl who keep's to her self and is a strait A student. But let me tell you something Granger, I know better, you need my help because without it you will be nothing more than that girl who has more books than friends." And with a smooth growl he said"and what a waist of a pretty girl that would be" and he left.


End file.
